


Distractions

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger keeps getting distracted from working, Sam is just trying to enjoy his video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“Saa-aaam!” Digger whined as he slumped down on the couch next to the younger man, a full blown pout on his lips and his arms tightly crossed in front of his chest.

“Hmm? Yeah babe?” Sam replied absentmindedly, not even turning to face his boyfriend which only seemed to upset the other even further.

“You’ve been playing that stupid game all day!” Digger snapped with an angry flail of his arms in the air before he crossed them right back in front of this chest with a huff. Sam knew very well by know that he was actually upset but that didn’t change the fact that he looked more like a pouting five-year-old than an upset adult and he had to bite his lip to keep a straight face as he paused his game and set the controller down on the coffee table before turning to his sulking boyfriend.

“I’m sorry?” He started in a tone that made Digger’s frown deepen. “But I thought you told me not to disturb you while you worked?”

“I did…” Digger said quietly, his pout faltering for a moment before he let out another frustrated huff. “B-but but I didn’t mean it! I never mean it I thought you knew that…I…I like it when you constantly ask if I need anything or nag at me to take a break before I get blind from staring at the computer screen for so long…and how when I don’t listen to you you distract me with candy or…or your kisses…” Digger actually blushed and squirmed on his seat a little awkwardly but then cleared his throat quickly. “Besides, then I can blame you for not getting anything done.”

“With your level of concentration, you don’t need me to distract you for that let’s be honest.” Sam chuckled as he patted his thigh, motioning for him to straddle his lap. “Come here.”

Digger got up slowly, a sheepish smile on his lips as he obeyed and crawled on Sam’s lap. “I so do can get stuff done…” He muttered.

“Oh yeah?” Sam said challengingly as he took a hold of Digger’s slim hips to lift him up a little and pull him closer. “How’s the editing going then?” He asked with a smirk, shamelessly cupping Digger’s ass with both hands.

“F-fine, just peachy…” Digger stuttered and ducked his head to try to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Uh-huh? So if I were to get up and go check your computer, I would find the editing program open and not twitter?” Sam murmured, not even trying to hide the amusement from his voice as he pressed a few kisses on the side of Digger’s face.

“Okay no...But but I have been working too, honest! I just...it just...” Digger tried but blushed even further and now Sam was curious.

“You just what babe?” He asked gently, pushing the smaller man away slightly so he could look up at him. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no!” Digger said immediately and sit up straighter too, his hands on Sam’s shoulders keeping him an arms lenght away. He seemed to consider something then, looking almost comically puzzled as his lowered eyes went back and worth while he was biting his lip. Sam was about to take pity on him and change the subject when Digger suddenly stopped and looked back at him.

“It’s just...while I’m editing...I just...you look so good on camera and I keep...I keep rewatching everything and...and I just...I can’t stop thinking about you...and...it’s just...it...you...turn me on...and it’s just so distracting!” He suddenly almost shouted, throwing his hands frustratedly in the air before he grabbed Sam’s head with both hands and crushed their lips together. “It’s so fucking distracting when I should be working and all I can think about is having you under that table sucking me off...” He whispered filthily against Sam’s lips, then giving his lower one a quick bite before he got up quickly and grabbed both of Sam’s hands

And somehow Sam didn’t mind at all when he was pulled up from the sofa and dragged to the bedroom.


End file.
